


The Quiet Art

by Estirose



Series: Alyssa [1]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6599041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alyssa starts her life as a farmer, and finds a reason to stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Quiet Art

Alyssa is not a farmer, not yet. She grew up in the Big City, working for Joja, and this life of planting vegetables, cutting down trees, and removing rocks is entirely new to her.

But at least the people are friendly.

She meets, of course, Lewis and Robin. Lewis invites her to know her neighbors, and she does - Marnie down the path to the south of her fields, then Haley and Leah, Caroline and Willy. 

It's Robin's daughter Maru that finally makes her want to stay. Maru is geeky and sweet, always helping her father out with experiments and working at the clinic. It's Maru's face in Alyssa's thoughts that keep her farming, clearing the land, venturing in the mines, and fishing in the streams. One day she'd like to propose to Maru, but they're not at that stage, not yet. 

So, Alyssa continues to learn how to do things so that she can give Maru a home someday. She gets to know George and Evelyn, Linus and Shane. She learns to be a better farmer, a better fisher, a better miner.

It gratually stops being a new experience, but that doesn't matter. Because Alyssa has found a home, and a wife, and that's all that she could ask for.


End file.
